


Dipped in Dread

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fighting and making up, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After spending the entire night worrying whether or not Roadhog would make it home from a dangerous job, you couldn’t help but feel absolutely bathed in anxiety. When Mako finally gets home, you couldn’t help but snap at him. Good thing he’s understanding and the two are able to talk it out.





	Dipped in Dread

**Author's Note:**

> For waruvial on Tumblr!

Anxiety practically clung to you as you paced back and forth across the room. You wrapped your arms around yourself, praying that the slight comfort would calm you down. Despite your efforts, your stomach still twisted itself in knots and your mind kept on racing. There were so many possible outcomes that you weren’t sure how you’d get by. Sure you had family and friends who cared and supported you, but it didn’t change the fact that you felt absolutely morbid. 

You were pulled from your thoughts momentarily when you heard the front doors hinges squeal in protest as they were pushed open. Quickly, you crossed your room and poked your head out of your room doorway just in time to see Mako disappearing around the corner and into the kitchen. Yet again, he had a busy day at work and was coming home late. You cared about him deeply but the late and dangerous hours made you feel on edge.

What if he didn’t come home in time? WHat if he didn’t at all? How were you to know if he was hurt, or just held up a bit with Jamison? It was just another notch on your ‘why I am constantly in a state of anxiety’ list. 

Despite the momentarily distraction, your former dread bubbled back up and assaulted the forefront of your mind. You pressed your lips together in a thin line and hurried back into your room, accidentally slamming the door behind you. Normally you would have cringed at the sudden and intrusive bang, but all you wanted was to not think for just a moment. 

You could hear Mako callout but you ignored him and sulked across to your bed. You slipped off your shoes and discarded them haphazardly on the ground as you pulled yourself up onto the bed and buried yourself under the covers. All you wanted to do was sleep for eternity and forget all your worries, but alas that wouldn’t work out.

A knock on the door pulled your attention away from your thoughts momentarily. Lazily, you lifted one side of the blanket and peeked open an eye just as Roadhog pushed open the door and closed it behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” He simply asked as he unclasped his mask and slowly peeled it away from his scarred face.

“Like you’d care,” the words were bitter in your mouth and you couldn’t help from spitting it out. 

“You know I do,” Mako simply noted before slouching down onto the bed next to you. 

“If you did, you would actually tell me whats going on. What you’re doing with Jamie, what your next hit is, when you’ll be back…” You trailed off, hoping you made your point. 

“It’s dangerous, that’s why we do-”  
“No,” you cut him off and sat up in bed, your heart thumping and your head spinning with anxiety, “I won’t take that answer every time! It’s bullshit, I deserve to know.” 

Mako’s shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands in thought. Frustrated, you pulled your legs up to your chest and rested your chin on your knees. You couldn’t help snapping at him. It hurt that he wouldn’t tell you, and in the end it just made you an anxious mess. You were tired of sitting around helplessly every time, wondering if they were alive or dead. Each ‘job’ was a game of Russian Roulette, and you were never sure if you'd actually ever speak to Mako again. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

It came suddenly, breaking the silence after a moment and all you could do was look at him. Slowly, he turned towards you and raised his head, his lips set in a thin line. One thing that Mako was always good with, was showing that he was one hundred percent invested in what you had to say. 

“You’re right,” he added on. “I should let you know more. It isn’t fair.” 

You couldn’t stop your heart from aching when you saw the worry in his eyes. “I-I was harsh. I’m sorry. I’m just really anxious. I’m tired of pacing all night long. The fact that I sit here every night with the worst case scenarios running through my head is depressing me. I could have been more open and about it b-but I couldn’t hold it back.” 

“I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have done that to you…” He paused for a moment, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was my own choice. I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.” 

You supposed you could see where he was coming from. He didn’t realize how badly it made your anxiety act up, and at the end of the day Mako just didn’t want you to get hurt. The less you knew the better, anyway. If any of his rivals got ahold of you or the police arrested you, you wouldn’t have been able to tell them anything. 

“I get it. I should have been more open with you. I just tried to swallow down all my feelings and it just… Made me explode. I’ll be more open from now on, I promise.” You let out a small sigh. 

Using this moment, you crawled across the bed and wrapped your arms around him as much as you could in a hug. As per usual, he returned the favor and immediately the warmth of him arms around you calmed your anxiety down. Once you calmed down enough, you pulled back from the hug and got up off the bed. With a quick stretch of your arms, you turned back to Mako and held out your hand.

“Alrighty, now let’s go make you some dinner!” 

Without a second thought, Mako took your hand. With a smile on your face and the night turned around, you lead him towards the kitchen to make the best of the night. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
